


A Hole Where His Heart Should Be

by LethargicStateofMind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, bad grammar, more of a self-indulgence, posted here so I don't forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicStateofMind/pseuds/LethargicStateofMind
Summary: A deleted excerpt from my essay that broke down the gutting scene from "Mizumono"





	A Hole Where His Heart Should Be

Of course, Will knew his fate once he stepped over Alana’s broken body to enter into Hannibal’s domain. He played the role of Hannibal’s confident so well he could not differentiate when he was only playing into Hannibal’s good terms or indulging his darkest desires. 

It started as a plan of revenge being framed by the very man he trusted with his mental health accused of the death of his surrogate daughter. Convincing bull-headed Jack to go with his plan to bait Hannibal into revealing enough evidence to accuse him of being the Chesapeake Ripper sending him behind bars just the same way Hannibal did to him. It was the perfect plan Will spent those months locked in jail organizing, but he knew if he were to lure Hannibal into revealing enough evidence he will have to act as bait. 

He thought all the pieces were on his board and that he will finally be the puppeteer and not the puppet. Resuming his therapy with Hannibal and cleaning himself up to seem more attractive to lure Hannibal as his bait. Talking in cryptic and deepening their relationship with silk-spun metaphors, he thought he got Hannibal hook, line, and sinker. Then came the attack of Randall Tier, Hannibal’s test for Will to pass whether it will cause Will’s very death. He took down the man armored in fur and metal and offered his dead body as a gift to Hannibal. 

His morals began to shake, almost as if he could not differentiate between when he was acting or confessing his darkest desires to Hannibal. He knew he had a plan, but sticking to it was getting more difficult. The cannibal puns Hannibal made became an inside joke between them, causing an unexpected bond. He indulged in the luxuries Hannibal gave to him and enjoyed their time in each other’s company. Hannibal offered to Will a new life, away from the job that crumbled his mental health, a fresh start next to Hannibal’s side. 

Time was drawing to a close and Will had to decide. Not killing Freddie Lounds was a risk he took and Jack wanted to capture the very monster who caused the chip on his shoulder. The FBI found out of their not legal plan to capture Hannibal and instead of letting Hannibal get arrested by Jack he warned Hannibal to leave without him. His conflicting emotions ended with him trying to save the very man he wanted to condemn in the beginning of the season. He knew what decision he made, but he came to Hannibal’s house anyways.

Everything was in disarray, nothing went as Will thought it would, the deafening silence within. He still walked further inside looking for the very man he once wanted to kill, finding him in the kitchen. So, what do you say to the man you have betrayed, but wanted to keep safe?

“You were supposed to leave”

“We couldn’t leave without you”, was the response he received. 

Confusion spread across Will’s face as he sees the very daughter he thought was dead standing before him.

The knife in the gut held no resemblance to the hole he tore in Hannibal’s heart as he clings uselessly to Hannibal his life in his hands. Not once did Will expect Abigail, taken in surprise as she stood next to Hannibal confused, he saw their future together slowly die, like the blood gushing out of Abigail’s throat where Hannibal cut her.


End file.
